The invention, relates to the use of plastic inserts as a functional and aesthetic addition to plastic garden-lattice panels. Previously, several types of inserts have been proposed for use with a wire mesh. For example. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,975 (03-1987). Howell discloses a chain link fence insert device. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,197 (06-1976). Tucker et al. discloses a self-locking chip usable on a wire mesh in order to display intelligence. Many other inserts have been invented for use in a wire mesh. (e.g. chain link fence) or array for the purpose of creating signs, etc. None, however, suggest that their insert be modified for use with garden lattice and, as they haven""t been implemented by those skilled in the art, it has been demonstrated that the advantage has gone unappreciated.
Today plastic garden-lattice panels are used for privacy, shade and wind break. While partially succeeding in doing this, they lack the ability to provide the consumer with the choice of how much privacy, shade or wind break they might desire other than resorting to growing plants to fill in the holes.
The present invention is directed towards overcoming this drawback of the prior art by providiing the consumer with, not only the ability to suit individual taste with regards to the aforementioned, but do so in a manner that suits his or her aesthetic taste.
This device is a plastic insert that is fastened to plastic garden-lattice by the use of one of several fastening methods. The prefered embodiment would be of a weather-resistant, multi-colored, translucent material that would be inserted into the lattice to achieve the consumer""s needs for privacy, decoration and protection from the elements. The inserts could also be personalized with numbers and letters for street addresses, or embossed as well as other means to satisfy individual interest.
Although the description above contains many specifities, these should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention but merely providing illustrations of some of the presently preferred embodiments of this invention. For example, it""s current system of fastening with a snap-in fit could be replaced with another system deemed more desirable at a later date, (e.g. twist-locking) etc.
Thus the scope of the invention should be determined by the appended claim and it""s legal equivalents, rather than by the examples given here.